Dragonball FF
by KimiHeartblade
Summary: this is my rewrite of the dragonball series with my oc Kushina. Not much difference sept a few characters wont be wrote out ( like Launch :D yay! lol) there is no Chi-chi in this . she was useless after dragonball... I dont own Dragonball.


_** Dragonball FF**_

___**(Another Student for Roshi)**_

_**Goku POV**_

__As the sun slowly began to set Master Roshi had finally agreed to train me and Krillin, but he said the island was much too small to train us on so we needed to move to a larger one. "Um, excuse me sir. Are you the great martial artist known as Master Roshi?" came the sound of a new voice from behind us. "Indeed I am. Who might you be?" he said as we all looked to see a person about my height with long silverish hair and deep ruby red eyes. "My name is Kushina Sayomi, and I've come a very long way to seek out your training." said the person who seemed to be very nice. "Well I congratulate you on getting in here in one peice but I'm not takeing on anymore students." said Master Roshi to the one called Kushina. "Ah! Please.. I wont be any trouble and I'll work hard in training ." said Kushina basicly begging to be a student. "Why do you want to learn martial arts so badly miss?" he said using the word that Bulma once told me I was supposed to call her. So by the word Master Roshi had used I guess Kushina was a girl.

I took in her apperance a little more trying to see if I could learn how to tell between a boy and a girl better. She wore a white shirt with pants that seemed to be tied together with a black belt. "That's some funny looking clothes you have! A belt holding your shirt and pants together!" I said laughing at her clothing. "That's a Gi you idiot!" said Master Roshi smacking me on the head. "Oh..." I said rubbing my head where he had hit me. "..I've lost my family.. and.. I...I want to train so that if I ever have someone important to me I can help them if ever they need me!"said Kushina looking a little sad.

_**Krillin POV**_

__I was surprised to see someone else other than me who came so very far to train with Master Roshi. She seemed to be a good person but she also seemed to be so very lonely. "I see. The reason you seek training is indeed a pure reason. I'll take you on as my student Kushina, but know this my training is very hard." said Master Roshi as he put the Kame house into a capsule. "Thank you Master Roshi! I promise I'll try my hardest!" said Kushina smiling a very cute smile. "Master Roshi how are we going to get to the new island? I wonder if we can all fit on Nimbus..." said Goku giving Master Roshi a blank look. "I'll bring out a boat!" said Master Roshi pulling out another capsule from his capsule pack. Master Roshi dropped the capsule at the edge of the island makeing a fairly good sized air boat appear. "Alright then, let's go!" said Master Roshi as he jumped into the driver's sear of the boat.

We all climbed into the boat with Kushina, Goku and me sitting in the back. "Launch, I have a little request for you.. could you not sneeze while we're on the boat?" said Master Roshi getting a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Oookay!" said Launch smiling very cutely. "Um, what did he mean by that?" asked Kushina looking to me and Goku for the answer. "Um well, Launch is kinda weird. See when she sneezes she turns into a blonde lady who loves to fight and such. But if she sneezes in that form she turns into what you see now." I said calmly to Kushina. "Oh.. ok. Um may I ask what your names are?" she said looking to me and Goku still while she smiled softly. "I'm Krillin and that's Goku." I said pointing to Goku who smiled from ear to ear.

_**Kushina POV**_

__I smiled to the two people I'd be training with for a while, for the first time in a long time since my family died I felt genuinely happy. "Kushina, you said you lost your family. What exactly happend?" asked the one named Goku with a curious look on his face. "Hey don't ask her something like that! Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it!" said the bald one named Krillin. "I-it's ok... they were killed...a really strong and evil demon killed them but mother killed it with the last bit of her power. My father he was a great martial artist but.. he died before he could finish teaching me." I said feeling that maybe it was best to open up to them since I'd be spending most of my time with them. "Oh... I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up something painfull." said Goku looking a little sad. "It's ok, like I told Master Roshi I want to be strong that way when I find someone precious to me I'll be able to help them." I said smiling to him assuringly.

We talked most of the way to the new island, after a while we began to see the bigger island. We stepped off of the boat onto a fairly large island for our first day of training. Master Roshi put the air boat back into capsule form , then pulled out another capsule and tossed it makeing a pink house appear that had Kame House written on it in big bold letters. As he did so Goku climbed onto a small cloud, which I guessed to be Nimbus he spoked about earlier, and began looking around while floating. "Now then! Shall we do a little light training before dinner?" said Master Roshi talking to Krillin, Goku and me. "I am prepared to work hard!" said Krillin bowing a little to Master Roshi. "I'll do my best." I said not wanting to dissapoint my new teacher. I had promised to work hard and that's just what I planned to do, nothing would stop me from doing my very best.

I noticed Goku had floated a little higher up and was looking out over the rest of the island. "Hey, Goku! What are you doing it's time for training!" said Master Roshi shouting up to Goku. Goku floated back down and hopped off of the cloud smileing from ear to ear. "Hey Master Roshi, there are other houses here." said Goku pointing out in the direction he was looking. "Of course! There's about three-hundred other people living on this island.." said Master Roshi in retort to Goku. "It's finally time for training! I'm so excited!" said Goku streaching his arms excitedly. "Um.. me too?" said Launch smiling to Master Roshi. "You're free to do whatever you want Launch." said Master Roshi smiling back to her. "I guess I will prepare dinner... th..en.. ha...ha..." said Launch sounding like she was about to sneeze.

This made all of us jump, I knew based on what Krillin had told that her sneezeing was a very bad thing. We all quickly ran towards a large rock scared of what she would do when she turned into the blonde Launch. "Haaaaa..." said Launch covering her mouth with her hand signaling that it was just a yawn. "I guess I'll go prepare dinner now! Do your best!" she shouted to us waveing and smiling happily.

_**Goku Pov**_

I was really happy that it was just a yawn and not a sneeze, I really hate it when I get hit with those ouchie things. "O-oh it was just a yawn..." I said still a bit shaken up by the thought of her sneezeing. "That scared me..." said Krillin just as scared as I was. "S-same here..." said Kushina standing behind Krillin and me. "Y-you fools! How do you expect to become the best when you get scared over something like that?!" said Master Roshi sweating a little. "You three will now begin your special training at last... Now on the ride here I heard Kushina at least knows the basics. Krillin do you have experience in the martial arts?" said Master Roshi ready to start our training. "Yes! I've studied for eight years at the Orin Temple." said Krillin smileing. "I see! Looks like all three of you know the basics, then. I want you to show me what you've got. Listen up! There's about a hundred meters from this rock to that tree. How many seconds do you think you can run there in? Just because you can run fast doesn't necessarily mean you can be come a great martial artist, but it'll prove you have solid legs and loins." said Master Roshi pointing to the rock we had hid behind then a large tree.

Krillin stepped forward a little grining with his hands on his sides. "I'll go first. I have legs swift enough to enter the olympics!" he said laughing a bit almost sounding evil. Master Roshi went and stood next to the tree as the three of us stood by the rock. "Ok, let's see it! Ready... go!" said Master Roshi signaling for Krillin to start. Krillin took off running really fast his bald head shinning brightly from the sun as he raced to the tree. "Hoehhh! Amazing! Ten point four seconds! That's really something!" said Master Roshi holding a weird little machine. "Oh, ten point four seconds? My personal best is a solid ten though.. Well I guss that's about right considering the circumstances? Ha ha ha..." said Krilling boasting as he panted a little from his run. "Master Roshi, can I go yet?" I said shouting over to them ready for my turn.

_**Krillin Pov**_

__I watched curious to see just how fast Goku was, but of couse there was no way he could beat my time neither could that Kushina girl. "Oh! Alright then! Reaaady!" said Master Roshi as Goku took an unusual stance. "Fu fu fu what kind of stance is that?" I thought to myself as he basicly just stood there with his arms streatched out like plane wings. "Go!" shouted Master Roshi signaling for Goku to run. As he ran he glanced down for a moment running fairly fast towards us. "Goku's pretty fast too.." I thought as I watched him run. He stopped right at the tree and sat down to look at his feet. "Eleven seconds right on the dot! You didn't beat Krillin's time, but you were still darn fast!" said Master Roshi looking at his stop watch. "Oh, come now! It isn't very nice to compare him to me like that! Goku still did an excellent job!" I said grinning at the fact Goku was slower than me. "Yup! You both have well-trained legs." said Master Roshi reseting the stop watch. "Master Roshi, can I change my shoes while Kushina runs and try once more?" said Goku standing up smileing.

I thought it was rather funny that he was blameing his shoes for his time. "What? Are you trying to say you lost to me because of your shoes?" I said grinning about it. "Look here! Mine arn't made for running either!" I said holding my foot up so my shoes could be seen. "But mine are broken! I can see my toes!" he said laughing as he moved his foot a little so his shoe would show is toes. "Alright change out your shoes and Kushina will run while you do that." said Master Roshi as we both gained sweatdrops from the fact he was telling the truth about his shoes. "Alright Kushina, you ready?" said Master Roshi as Kushina got into place to run. "Yes sir!" she said takeing a simple running stance. "Alright then Kushina. Ready..go!" said Master Roshi timeing Kushina as she ran like a bullet to the tree. "Wow! Nine point five seconds! Amazing indeed!" said Master Roshi as I stood in disbelief that she was faster than me. "I didn't think I'd be that fast." she said smiling cutely as Goku came back.

_**Kushina Pov**_

__I smiled curious to see how much better Goku would do once he changed his shoes. He grinned as he jumped up and down in his new shoes testing them out. "Ok Master Roshi, I'm ready!" he shouted putting his arms straight out like before. "A-alright, let's go then." said Master Roshi as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head. "Ready, go!" shouted Master Roshi signaling for Goku to run. He was much faster this time, I had no doubt that he beat my time. Goku was like a bullet as he ran past the three of us and stopped at the tree. " E..eight point five..." stutterd Master Roshi as he read off the stop watch. "Is that fast?!" said Goku with a big happy smile. "Wh...what kind of training did you do..?" said Krillin as multiple sweatdrops ran down his head. "That was amazing much faster than my time." I said smiling to him. "Hmm.. that was super fast.. you're all magnificent! But unfotunately, you're still all merely at a human level. In order to continue forward down the path of becoming a perfected master of the martial arts, you must overcome the limits of a human! This is where things get hard... Krillin keep time for me." said Master Roshi as he took his turtle shell off and handed the stop watch to Krillin.

Krillin took the stop watch with a bit of a blank look on his face. "Eh?! You're going to run too, Master Roshi?" he said still with a blank look. Master Roshi went over to the rock and stood there. "Ready when you are!" he shouted over to us. "Well then, here I go! Reaaaaady...!" said Krillin holding up one hand ready to start the watch. "STAART!" he shouted starting the watch. Master Roshi took off at an amazing speed leaving behind a dust cloud. The three of us stared in awe at his speed as he stopped just inches from us on one foot. "How many seconds?" he asked looking at us. "F...Faast!" said Goku in response. "F..F-Five point six ..." stuttered Krillin. "Five point six huh..? Not bad, I guess. That's what it means to over come the limits of a human. Since you three are young, as long as you keep training, you should be able to do it in five seconds!" said Master Roshi putting his turtle shell back on. "You really are amazing, Master Roshi!" shouted Goku smiling from ear to ear. All I could do was nod in agreement with Goku. "It's been a while since I ran like that, so I'm gettin a little thirsty. Goku, could you go bring me a beer?" asked Master Roshi.

__Goku stared blankly at Master Roshi before he said anything. "Beer? What's a beer?" he said clearly not sure what he's been asked to get. "Sh-shall I bring it instead!?" asked Krillin sounding eager as if he wanted to prove himself better than Goku. "Hmm... Knowledge is also necessary to master martial arts, you know. We're really going to have to work on training you in that area..." said Master Roshi as Goku laughed a little. "I expected no less from the great Master Roshi! He isn't just a perverted old man after all!" I heard Krillin say as he ran off towards the house. A few minutes later the three of us heard a loud sneeze and knew immediatly it was Launch. "Ah!" said Goku as he looked at the house. "Th-that sneeze just now..." said Master Roshi looking as well. Soon after Krillin came running out screaming with a blonde knife weilding Launch chaseing after him. "The hell do you want, you little shit?!" she shouted as she chased him. We quickly hid behind a rock so not to get chased as well. After today I can't wait to see what training awaits us tomorrow.

-note-

I wrote in Pov's as it's easier for me to do so plus I'm using the manga as I do this ^_^"" anyway Kushina is my oc I don't expect you to like her and such so try not to be harsh with your critisiem( ugh sometimes I cant spell so if I misspelled this oh well). Thanks for reading~


End file.
